


Mr. Kim's boyfriend.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Blackmail, Fluffy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: #10 : It start with a joke and it end with a disaster, Kyungsoo was joking about him being the boyfriend of the most powerful gang leader in the town " THE KIM", who no one knew really.But the problem was when someone hears Kyungsoo saying that he's the gang leader's baby boy and start spread the rumour.Kyungsoo didn't bother to correct them yet it spread enough to reach the most dangerous gangs's ears.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	Mr. Kim's boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mod who helped me beta read this despite how little time she had (I guess it is a she lol) and I am sorry to the prompter because I didn't respect the prompt 100%

"Of course I know the most powerful Mafia boss in the city," Kyungsoo huffed, joking as Baekhyun and Luhan teased him. "I am Mr. Kim's boyfriend, after all."

Baekhyun and Luhan snickered to his face but the people in the campus cafeteria didn't know if he meant it or not and it soon became a rumor.

"Wow, people believe anything they hear," Baekhyun scoffed as someone just told him about the rumor and he joined Kyungsoo and Luhan in a group study session. "Someone came to me to tell me Do Kyungsoo was in a relationship with the most powerful mafia boss Mr. Kim." 

Kyungsoo and Luhan didn't lift their head from the book. "We know." They spoke in a synchronized manner and Baekhyun pouted.

"You don't mind such nonsense, Soo?" Baekhyun asked the man who looked at him in surprise. "People will treat you differently."

Kyungsoo just shuddered, because he didn't expect the rumor to last. He surely didn't expect it to extend to the entire city, to be shared on gossip pages on social media with sneaked out pictures of him.

He definitely didn't expect it to reach Mr. Kim himself. 

Mr. Kim was a cover. Kim Jongin, the founder of the gang, made sure to add people with Kim as a family name to his gang, to blend in, and confuse the mass. Nobody could tell who was the leader because they worked in a perfect synchronisation, never failed a plan and managed to expend to be a powerful mafia. 

It was powerful enough that even the police didn't manage to find anything that link the supposedly leader line, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyun and Kim Minseok. They were known to be the oldest members of the gang along with many other kims, but nobody could tell for sure in the police department who was the leader among them, even if the fingers pointed toward Kim Minseok who was seen leaving hotels with different mafia bosses whenever they visit Seoul. 

So when Jongin read the article in the gossip page, his nose flared in outrage. "I told you he likes them squishable," Jongdae teased, "When are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend, Boss?"

Jongin glared at Jongdae briefly and stood, "Where is this kid?"

"In Daegu Arts University," Minseok answered him, not taking his eyes from his book. "A freshman in Arts and history."

Jongin picked his coat and walked toward the car followed by Jongdae and Kim Kibum, for security, but the man stopped them, "let me handle it alone."

"Jongin," Kibum frowned, "At least take a weapon," Jongin smiled to the man and showed the knife strapped safely in his back. "Be careful."

Jongin drove to the university, before realizing he stood out in the place. He walked around, hands in his pockets, nonchalantly when he spotted his target. He stopped as the kid looked his way. 

It was surprising how beautiful he was in real life, Jongin nearly let his guard down, but he wanted to get to the bottom of the situation so he simply followed them to a small coffee shop outside the campus. He noticed the glare one of them sent him and Jongin didn't react. "Some stranger is following us," The target looked at Jongin and shyly blushed. "Let's go back to class."

"He must be one of those journalists who came to investigate about the rumor," Baekhyun reassured as he pulled Luhan. "Don't put too much thought into it."

They ignored him and Jongin kept his eyes on the target. He ordered and sat in the further table, having a subtle look at Kyungsoo. He snickered as the kid chuckled shyly with his friends. His phone rang suddenly, three times and he left the place in a rush, paying for himself and Kyungsoo's table. 

Kyungsoo was surprised when the cashier said someone paid for them and they left in a good mood. Kyungsoo had a normal day, but noticed the same guy of the day before, wearing more casual. "Hi," he approached them, "I was supposed to meet a friend here, can you show me the library?" 

Kyungsoo melted at the deep voice and shyly blushed as the man's eyes landed on him. The stranger bowed as he walked away. "Soo got a big fish," Baekhyun teased, making a face, "Oh, nice ass."

Luhan simply sighed and pulled Kyungsoo to class, followed by a teasing Baekhyun. Kyungsoo didn't stop smiling at the teases, shyly laughing as Baekhyun kept on pushing. Luhan seemed to be the only one taking it seriously. 

They saw Jongin again but he wasn't alone. He was talking seriously to someone when they noticed the trio and Jongin smirked which made Kyungsoo automatically hide behind Luhan while Baekhyun laughed, "He is cute," Jongdae commented as he tried to divert their eyes away from their target, "Did he recognize you?"

"No," Jongin assured as he and Jongdae stood by the gate, near their car, "Neither did any rumor about me raise in the surface aside from that."

"So he is clean," Jongdae walked to the car, followed by Jongin who smiled noticing Kyungsoo shyly bow to someone and soon Jongin followed him in. "He is pretty adorable."

Jongin agreed, Kyungsoo was adorable. That is why he came back to the university whenever he had free time. Just to watch Kyungsoo being himself.

Minseok disapproved that and tried to keep him as hidden as possible but Jongin resisted Minseok's logical fears for a while before deciding he won't bother Kyungsoo anymore.

He had a normal week, a cargo to deliver, a man to kill and a nightclub to run. He felt rather bored during that period but held himself from looking back for Kyungsoo.

He didn't have to, Kyungsoo's wellbeing came to him in the form of a betrayal. He got a package early in the morning of a cold day of February. It was a videotape that Minseok inspected before playing. 

Kyungsoo's sobs welcomed him in the video before he would show up, beaten. "Jongin, there is a note in the box." Jongdae handed him the note.

Jongin's blood boiled. "If you want to see your pretty toy, Mr Kim, meet us in the UHR storages, gate B4 at 8 pm, Friday. Alone." He fisted the paper as if it was the owner of the letter and looked at Minseok. "Don't even try."

"He is not your toy, Jongin," Minseok blinked at him. "They can kill him if they want."

Jongin gave him a look, "If it wasn't Kyungsoo, it could be any of you," Jongin growled, "Whoever found it fun to try this is pushing my limits, and you know that. I hate to see them try to twist my hand so  _ daringly _ ."

Jongdae stepped in, "He doesn't know who you are, he used Mr. Kim and not your name." Jongin relaxed, "Do you have a plan?"

Jongin tried to think but Kyungsoo's face on the screen was a distraction. He had to face the window and breathe, "We need to stop his friends from alerting the police," Minseok spoke and Jongin was glad, "The blackmailer gave us almost forty-eight hours, we can check who is controlling the perimeter."

"Jongdae, you and I will handle his friends, send Seo Hyun hyung to check the perimeter," Jongin picked his coat, "He is a good tracker," they agreed. "Let's clear our today's schedule and meet up at the university's gate at 7." Jongin left at that. 

He was so pissed that day, he barely blinked twice and didn't show mercy. Kyungsoo's face was haunting him to the point that he wished Kyungsoo was with Luhan and Baekhyun when his hyungs pulled them to the car. 

Baekhyun was not laughing while Luhan had a hard expression on. "Where are you taking us? Where is Kyungsoo?" Luhan asked only to receive a silent invitation to get in the car. 

They took them to a VIP section of Jongin's nightclub and led them to sit. "Your friend was kidnapped and beaten," Minseok started and pushed Luhan back before he could do anything. "We don't know who did that," Luhan gave him a shocked look, "but whoever did that did it because they believed the stupid rumor about him being our toy."

"Our?" Baekhyun looked confused at the three men while Luhan tensed, "Who are you?" A hand landed on his hair and he looked up to meet Jongdae's serious expression.

"We are the Mr. Kim, the entire gang is led by Kims, except of a few of course," Jongdae explained. "Now, that is not the issue, we want to save Kyungsoo," Baekhyun nodded to him eagerly, "but we need you to cooperate."

"What can we do?" Luhan looked at Jongin who sat in the middle of the room, pensive. "I am ready to do anything you ask me for, just to save my best friend," Luhan was soon the one to cry. "The rumor was based on a joke, I swear, we didn't expect it to blow up." Hands held his, and he looked at Baekhyun who was equally shedding tears. "I should have known, Baek. I should have known." Luhan hugged his friend, and the Kims stood silently waiting.

"We don't mind the rumor, we don't mind the joke," Jongin spoke rather calmly, "and we know neither of you three meant harm. You know, we personally checked." Luhan and Baekhyun nodded. "However, we hate to be blackmailed so we will save your friend just to get our hands on the blackmailer and punish him."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim," Luhan spoke, shaken, " if we can help you, please tell us."

"We want you to not alert the police, until we let you know it won't interfere with our plan." Luhan frowned but still nodded, holding on Baekhyun, "we have forty hours before we meet the man who blackmailed us so it is enough to elaborate all possible scenarios."

Luhan looked at Baekhyun then back to the trio who stood side by side. "Okay, we won't alert the police." Luhan was seconded by a nod from Baekhyun, "but can you keep us updated?"

"Sure," Minseok smiled. "If we could get a hold of Kyungsoo before the deadline, we will send him to one of our private clinics and send men to take you there." Minseok approached them. "Now that you agreed and that we are on the same page, go home and try to go on with your days as normal. We  _ will _ save him." Luhan nodded and offered his hand for a shake he received. Luhan and Baekhyun shook hands with them and were escorted to take a taxi.

Jongin returned to his office and sat in it as Jongdae and Minseok got in. "What do you plan to do?"

"I will go," Jongin looked at them, "I will be the bait," Minseok tensed and protests nearly left his lips. "I am sure the meeting point is not where Kyungsoo is, therefore I will be led to another location."

"Why would you go? Let me go instead, Jongin." Minseok worried tone surprised Jongin. "I am the most suspected to be Kim, I will be more plausible," Jongin stood, "I am the fastest and the best in rescue manoeuvres!"

"Exactly," Jongin smiled, "I expect you to save me, hyung, and why I am going is only because I won't go alone." Minseok deflated. "As I said, the kidnappers will lead me to Kyungsoo's location. So, I will wear a tracker, leave behind clues and you and Jongdae will circle the perimeter."

"And?" Jongdae had an amused look on his face as he approached Jongin. "How do you plan to escape or save yourself if they plan to kill you right away?" Jongin chuckled in response.

He stood and looked at Jongdae with a hidden fury, "I am a Kim, I know how to protect myself just fine."

The forty hours passed in a blurry buzz for Jongin and it seems that Minseok and Jongdae realized that. Minseok had deployed more men on the mission than usual, planning to cover the entire city if needed. The tracker gave hints but no clear indications and it rose the tension in the entire mafia. 

Jongin drove his car to the meeting point, a tracker behind his ear, and left it at 8 pm. "You requested me?" He spoke to the open space, fixing his urban casual outfit.

"Well, well, well, I expected almost everyone but you, Kim Jongin." A voice laughed and Jongin picked a cigarette, lighting it up and sucked a breath. 

"Every Kim is possibly  _ the _ Kim," Jongin leaned on his back. "It is easy for any kim in the mafia to claim he is the leader." Jongin chuckled. "That doesn't mean any of us are." He threw his cigarette as he was approached by four men with guns. "So where is my friend?"

"Your boy toy is in a safe place." A man approached Jongin, holding a golden gun on the man's face. "You can follow us and we will hand him over." They led him to a black van after they checked him for weapons. He looked at the number of people in the van and smirked as he made himself comfortable.

"You know," Jongin faced the men in front of him with a smirk, "you came way too unprepared for the boss." They snickered and kept their comments for themselves. "He would have killed you all with your own guns, spotless and sleek." 

They eyed each other as Jongin picked another cigarette and lit it up with his trackable lighter. He noticed they didn't care about his lighter so he scoffed. He knew how Minseok worked and he was sure the van was tracked and under his watch. The ride was long enough to bore Jongin to death but it soon paused as they parked in a warehouse.

Jongin scoffed at how predictable they were. The van doors opened, and he was pushed out, blindfolded and led in. He said nothing until he was set in. Before he was tied, the noise of cars and motors driving closer filled the space and was suddenly pulled up. "Shit, someone is coming!" Jongin waited until he could feel the man distracted and twisted his wrist to get the gun. It was a fun game as he took off the blindfold. "Do not dare to move." The man in front of him froze. "The kid, where is he?"

"You  _ are  _ the boss." Jongin scoffed and head locked the man as he made sure the gun was close enough to blow his head. "I should have known that you will be followed by your hord."

"Actually," Jongin gave him a huffed laugh, "I am the leader of the Kims indeed, but I wasn't followed. I knew where you would be all the time." The gunshots filled the space and Jongin, contrary to what the man thought. "You won't live long enough to tell anyone that, sweetheart, because I hate blackmailers and you know what I do to people I hate?" The man tensed and Jongin noticed Minseok and Jongdae get close, facing Jongin with guns, "You see, it was never about that kid, even if he is a nice person, but the fact you thought blackmailing me was a good idea. I fucking hate your kind the most."

He pushed the man and Minseok shot him in the head before looking at Jongin. "Let us look for Kyungsoo and get out of here before the police come."

Jongin nodded, rushing to the cargos behind the warehouse, as he knew from the video that Kyungsoo was confined somewhere small compared to the warehouse. They opened them to find more than just Kyungsoo. Kids, women, drugs, weapons, and finally a torture chamber where Kyungsoo was, tied and beaten. He wasn't sobbing as Jongin approached him. "Kyungsoo," he called hesitantly and Kyungsoo looked up. "We will take you back home to Luhan and Baekhyun."

It seemed to snap something out of Kyungsoo who blinked his puffed eyes, "Home?"

Jongin freed him and held him close, "yes, home."

The healing process was slow but Kyungsoo soon felt safer. It did help that Jongin was spending more time picking him up and take him to his dorm. They barely said anything and Luhan or Baekhyun never commented on it. 

It took Jongin a month to make his decision. He waited for Kyungsoo that night and instead of driving him to the dorm, Jongin drove on the other side. "Where are we going?"

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo who seemed to panic and smiled widely, "Feeding you? You lost a lot of weight, Soo. I am taking you to dinner."

"You don't have to," Kyungsoo mumbled so softly, Jongin nearly didn't hear him.

He nodded with a smile, "You are right, I don't have to." Kyungsoo and he looked at each other. "I want to."

Kyungsoo went crimson and said nothing for a while. It took Jongin a moment to realize Kyungsoo was shedding tears, he nearly said something, but Kyungsoo's voice cut the silence sharply, "I never properly apologized and thanked you for what happened."

"I forgave you and it was my fault that you got in such bad situation somehow." Jongin simply said as he parked in front of the restaurant. "You are a nice person, Kyungsoo. Bad things always happen to nice people, so you have nothing to apologize for. Just be thankful you are alive."

"I am," Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with a heartbroken look, "but it doesn't make things better."

"Maybe not," Jongin faced Kyungsoo who kept looking at him, "but it will make you stronger, tougher and more aware of how life can be challenging. You went through something nobody around you went through and yet, you didn't change much. The Do Kyungsoo I got to like before all that is here, caged behind the trauma."

Kyungsoo blushed madly, "You got to like?"

Jongin chuckled, "That is all you remembered from my monologue?" Kyungsoo flushed further and seemed unable to talk, until Jongin leant in to kiss his lips. It was chaste and fast but they both shivered at the contact. "Yes, I like you."

Kyungsoo melted as Jongin led him out of the car soon after then ordered him a full menu. He ate in silence, eventually feeding Jongin who kept looking at him with a fond smile. He was all smiles by the end of the dinner, patting his stomach in content. 

"You liked the food?" Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo cute nod.

"It was so tasty," Kyungsoo smiled widely as he looked at Jongin. "Thank you for the dinner, Jongin."

Feeling suddenly emotional as happiness and relief overwhelmed him, Jongin held Kyungsoo's hands softly, "You are welcome." At that moment, nothing in the world mattered more than Kyungsoo's happy smile.


End file.
